Cassandra
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: My take on The CrowWicked Prayer
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_I opened the door and paint covered my hands. People had graffti all over our door again.Why won't they just live Jimmy alone? Sure he conned a few years back but he's no monster. He wastrying to help that girl,he just got carried away. I mean he doesn't even live here anymore since his probation was over. He got out of here for good. As his sister, I am glad he did.He begged me to come with him and his girlfriend Lily but I had to decline. I'm only sixteen and sometimes as to take care of Dad. _

_Jimmy hates our father. I do not blame him. He's a drunk all the time and beats me sometimes to the point of uncousioness. O still have the bruises from last night. I know I should tell someone, tell Jimmy but I don't want to worry them. Besides,he's my father and he's all I have left since Mom died. _

_And in a bizzare way, I love him,even though he almost broke my ribs. I won't tell.Jimmy finally got out and has a job and soon to be wife. He doesn't deserve to come back here. He has a life. A real one. And I'm happy for him and will do anything in my power to perserve that happiness. I mean he's my big brother and I want him and Lily to be happy,even if that means lying to him and hiding the bruises and pain from him when he comes to visit. I almost blew my cover the last time he came to visit._

_It was last november. He and Lily came to see before Christmas. Unforunately, Dad had beat me badly andmy stomach was black and blue. I had managed to clean the apartment and Daddy. It went fine until Daddy slipped out for a smoke with Lily's father and Lily had gone to the store to get something so it was just Jimmy and Me. I can replay the whole conversation,even now..._

_" So,how's school?" He asked_

_" It's okay,boring though." I said putting the garbage in the trashcan_

_" Anybody been bothering you?" He said looking me in the eye_

_" No,not lately." I turned away from him putting away glasses._

_" What about Dad?" He says . I turn around sharply_

_" What about him?" I ask innocent enough_

_" Cassie,you know what I am talking about." He says_

_" I don't wanna talk about that." I said_

_" Cassie,is he hurting you?" H e asked his voice soft_

_" Dammit Jimmy, I said I don't wanna talk about it." I yelled. A glass fell from the shelf,breaking._

_" Shit." I cursed,bending down to pick up the pieces. Suddenly, pain exploded in my stomach. I fell to the ground in pain._

_" Cass,what's wrong? What is it?' He asked helping me off the floor_

_" It's nothing. Just a little dizzy spell. I'm okay" I lied._

_" Are you sure?" He asks concerned_

_" I'm fine. Come on,let's not spoil the evening." I said_

_It wasn't till it was time to leave did we speak again_

_" Thank you so much for coming." Dad says.He's a great actor when he isn't passed out_

_" It was our pleasure. If you need anything don't be afraid to call." Lily said looking directly at me_

_" I'll call you Cassie." Jimmy said. I didn't think our conversation was over_

_" Bye Cassie. Mr.Cuevro." Lily said_

_" Please call me Sam." Dad said_

_" Bye Lily .Bye Jimmy." I said hugging them _

_" If you ever need me,just call." Jimmy whisphers _

_" I will. I promise." I waved goodbye. As soon as they had driven off Dad became normal. He punched me in the face and kicked me in my already bruised ribs. I screamed in pain_

_" You know I hate that little witch." He yelled_

_" Lily isn't a witch." He shoved me into the wall_

_" Don't contradict me you little slut. You are just like your mother!" He said throwing me back to the ground_

_" If you ever call them again, I will kill you.Got it?" I didn't respond. He grabbed my hair._

_" Got it." I muttered_

_If I ever speak to my brother again, my father will kill me_

_It was I saw it through the haze; a crow sitting on the ledge of my window._

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

We haven't spoken since then.He's called but Dad lied to him saying I've been sick and can't come to the phone. I have toget away from him.Now.He has gotten worse so much worse.I haven't been to school in amonth because he barred the door. I am in so much pain.This morning he threw a picture of Mom at my headand threw me inoa mirrow shattering it. I was able to get the glass out but I can't walk on my left leg.But I've made up my mind-tonight,while he's passed out,I'm running away. I've already packed.

I cant be with him anymore.The pain is so great that sometimes, I just black out for no reason. He needs help and I won't take anymoe hurt from him anymore.I'm leaving him. I check my watch-8:30. He should be passed out by now. I walk gingerly with my pack to the front door when I see his sleeping figure on the couch. I guess it's now or never.

I walk to the door desperately trying to ignore the pain in my head.I check over at dad,who's sleeping peacefully.This is way too easy. I reach for the doorknob when I fell someone grab me by my hair.I'm thrown the floor. My head erupts in pain as it hits the floor. I guess he wasn't knocked out.

" And where do you think you're going?" He asks me,kicking me my stomach. I scream in pain.

" Please,I'm sorry.Please stop!" I beg. He only kicks me more. I yell.

" Not a chance.What did you think? You were just walk out here?" He pushes me up against the wall,choking me

" Daddy please, I can't breathe" I choke out

" That should be the least of your worries. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He pushes me down to the ground straddles me.

" No!No.Please don't!" I scream He ripps off my pants,still pinning me to the ground.He takes off his own pants

" Help! Somebody please!" I tried to scream.But he rears back and punches me .

Then everything goes black...

* * *

I open my eyes to bright sunlight. What happened? I lift my head as my body screams in pain. I try to stand up but my ankle explodes in pain. I think I sprained it. Oh god, he raped me. He really did. I have to get to the phone. I have to call someone .Anyone.But only Jimmy comes to mind. Oh,he's gonna be so mad that I lied to him.

Luckily,Dad has left the apartment . My body aches in effort as I crawl over to the phone.Dad erased Jimmy's number but I memorized it. I dial it with trembling fingers.

" This is Lily." A soft voice answers

" Lily?" I say my voice wavering

" Cassie?" She asks

* * *

Lily's POV

I'm cooking dinner when I feel two strong arms snake around my waist.

" Hey baby." I say turning around,kissing him

" How was work?" I ask

" Brutal. Not to mention the clients . How was your's ?" Jimmy asks

" Same old same old. So many people out there with no place to live." I shake my head sadly

" Um,any word from Cassie?" He mutters

" No. I'm worried about her." I admit

" So am I. She hasn't called since we visited last year. I wan to go get her but-"Jimmy is interuppted by the phone. I run and answer it

" This is Lily." I say.

" Lily?" A voice breaks through. Oh my god

" Cassie?" Jimmy stops in his tracks and turns around

I can hear her crying

" What's wrong? I can't understand you" I say.Jimmy moves closer to the phone

" I'm scared. Something's happened to me. Please help me."' She sayss pitifully

" Cassie,I'm gonna put Jimmy on the phone. Hold on" I look back Jimmy and give him the phone

" Cassie? What happened? Cassie,please tell me. Are you hurt? Shh,its okay everything gonna be okay. Oh cass,I shouldn't have left you there..Wait Cassie.Cassie what's going on? Hello? Cassie.Cassandra answer me! Cassie." He slams the phone down and grabs his jacket.

" What's going on Jimmy?" I ask

" Cassie's in danger. I should have let her stay with him. I'll kill him if he touches her again!" He yells

" Jimmy, what's happening?" I ask. He grabs his car keys

" My father has trapped Cassie in the house and won't let her out. " He says

" Is she hurt?" I ask

" I don't know. I am going to get her." He says

" I'm coming with you." I say

" No Lil.I don't want you near him." He says

" I'm coming with you.Don't argue with me." I take the keys out his hand

" He used to beat me but I got away.Now he's taking it out on her. I know it was bad when she almost passed out last tie we went there.But, I think it's gotten worse.Oh why didn't she tell me?" He asks

" She's probably scared and doesn't want you to get hurt.She's only sixteen." I say as we pull out of the drive way

" Yeah. I just hope we're not too late. ' He says when we reach the reservation. I park outside the apartment building.And we race to his old floor.

" Cassie,open the door.It's Jimmy."He bangs on the door The door swings open on its it own. Broken glass lie everywhere.

" Cassie, are you here? Cassie?" We search the rooms until, we get Cassie's bedroom.The door is locked

"Cassie open up.It's Lily. Please open up." I say.

" Stand back." Jimmy instructs and he kicks the door in.

Her desk is overturned and her mirror lay in pieces. I check the opposite side of the bed and gasp.

On the floor lie a bleeding and unconscious Cassie

" Jimmy!" I yell

" Oh no, Oh no.Cassie!" He kneels beside her and checks her pulse

" She's alive." He puts her head in his lap. She stirs and opens her eyes

" Jimmy? Lily?" She mutters and falls back unconscious. I put my hand on her forehead

" She's burning up !" What did he do to her?

" We're right here.You're gonna be on,let's get you of here" He whipsers in her ear,picking her up. She shivers violently

" Let's get her home.Fast." I say

" I don't think so."


End file.
